The Salvatores and Mikaelsons
by TheBadassRipper
Summary: This is an AU in which both Stefan and Damon are also originals along with the MIkaelsons. This story will consist of Ripper Stefan. Stefan/Rebekah,Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**_1000 Years Ago_**

"Damon!" Giuseppe Salvatore yelled while fighting off some of the wolves that have attacked his village. A ten-year-old boy with raven hair appeared with blood on his shirt from helping his father. "Yes father" he exclaimed. Giuseppe looked at his oldest son "I need you to take Stefan and run from here as fast as possible" he says while killing another wolf. "What about you father" he asks and as soon as he did a wolf came from behind and bit Giuseppe causing him to yell in pain. "Hurry" his father yells and Damon runs for his brother. Damon looks back and sees his father get ripped apart by the wolves. He feels his eyes burn but knows he must remain strong and find his brother. When Damon does find his brother he freezes as he sees him trying to wake up their dead mother.

Stefan hears noise behind him and cries out for Damon "She isn't waking up, why isn't she waking" he cries out. Damon ignores him and grabs Stefan "get on my back little brother now" he says and Stefan does what he is told. As soon has he does Damon just takes off without looking back. He runs through the woods getting as far away as possible from that place. He stops when he thinks they have gone far enough and lets Stefan down.

Stefan just sits down and cries being so afraid of what was a peaceful night turned nightmare in mere minutes. Damon just sits down next to his brother and holds him knowing he has to keep on for the both of them. He lets tears fall from his eyes as well for the loss of his parents. "Stefan" Damon says but gets no response, so he nudges him "Hey Stefan, get up we must keep going" he says. Stefan nods and starts walking with his older brother. "Damon will we ever see Mother or Father again" he asks.

Damon looks at him sadly "only in the afterlife little brother" he answers him. Stefan knows what that means his parents are dead. Damon looks at his brother seeing understanding come across his face. For a six-year-old Stefan is very intelligent. Now they will walk as far away as they can or at least find another village willing to take them in, which shouldn't be hard since the Salvatore name always did grant you royalty.

They keep walking till the sun starts peeking out the horizon. Stefan is the one that spots it "Damon look!" he exclaims. Damon looks to were his brother is pointing and sees people. "C'mon little brother" Damon says and they start the walk towards it. The people living in the village are stopping what they are doing and start to stare at the two little boys walking towards them holding hands and drenched in blood. A boy watching them called out "Father!". Both Damon and Stefan stopped at that.

A man looking like the leader walked towards them "Who are you?" he asks them. Stefan just holds Damon's hand a little harder. "We need help, our village were attack by wolves and killed everyone their including our parents" Damon answers the man. The man looks at them "what are your names?" he asks again. "My name is Damon Salvatore and this is my little brother Stefan Salvatore" Damon answers.

The man looks shocked for a moment until he collects himself. "You're the heirs of the Salvatore family?" he asks and Damon nods. "Very well I'll take you in" the man says and tells them to follow him into his home. Once Damon and Stefan get there they can see a lot more kids. The man starts introducing them. The oldest is Finn, then Elijah, and Kol. Then two more kids walk in the girl the same age as Stefan "Ah and this is Rebekah and Niklaus" he says. The man looked at the Salvatores "My wife's name is Esther and you can call me Mikael, we are the Mikaelsons" he finally finishes.

They don't know it but the two brothers' life's just changed.

 ** _Present_**

Damon was with Elena when she woke up and he can't help but feel relief that the spell actually worked and she wasn't going to turn. If Klaus ever found out that she was alive and Damon helped, he will most definitely dagger him for life because of it. Now he is going to have to get her trust back.

It's now Elena's 18th birthday and Damon is throwing her a party in hoping of raising her spirit some. He misses the old Elena and would do anything to get her back. "So how is trying to get Elena to forgive going?" Alaric asks him. Damon turns to him and frowns and looks away. Alaric chuckles "That bad huh" he says.

The party comes to its end and Elena and her closes friends are still in the living room when. The house phone starts ringing. Damon answers it "Hello" he asks. "Damon mate how are you?" Klaus' voice can easily be heard. He looks at everyone staring at him "Klaus" he says and makes everyone stiffen. "So I take my doppelganger is alive and well?" he asks him. Damon was about to deny it when Klaus answers faster "don't try to lie I know she is alive and I must thank you because now I can testy my experiment" he says.

"I won't let you touch a hair on her head" Damon replies angrily. "Oh we will see about that; see you soon mate" he says then hangs up. Then there is whooshing sound and a blonde girl is standing in front of them with a smirk. Damon gets in front of Elena "Rebekah" he says. "Hello brother in law how are you" she says amusingly. Damon just growls and runs at her when he feels someone grab him and throw him across the room making everyone gasp.

Damon looks up and sees his little brother, Stefan Salvatore standing next to Rebekah also smirking. Everyone is wondering who is the man next to Rebekah but that all changes when he talks.

"Hello Brother" Stefan says making everyone in the room gasp and stare with wide eyes. Damon looks slightly scared at what him being here means. "Stefan" he says his voice wavering. Damon can also sense and smell the blood of someone and this angers him. "What have you done?" he demands. Everyone is confused on what Damon is talking about. "Well you see on the way over here Rebekah and I saw some very drunk girls walking by so we had a little snack, you know how it is don't you brother?" Stefan says with a chuckle. Damon knows Stefan being wont be good for any one.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Turning Point 1,000 Years Ago_**

Stefan was watching as Klaus and Elijah sparred against each other when he felt arms snake around him. He smiled and turn to see Rebekah there smiling at him. Stefan moved so Rebekah was in front of him and his arms protectively around her. "So what have you been up to sweetheart?" he asks her. Rebekah just sighed against him "I was helping mother with supper" she says. Stefan kisses her neck making her giggle and swat at his arm and they go back to watching the two brothers spar. They see Klaus disarm Elijah and rip his belt and point his sword towards his neck signifying he has won.

"Nicely done Nik" Stefan says while Klaus holds his arm out for Elijah to take. Then Mikael came and Stefan went quite right away and watched has he was telling the two brothers to stop fooling around. He sighs and just grabs Rebekah by the hand and drags her away. "What's wrong?" she asks concerned. "Nothing love it's just I don't like your father all that much" he says truthfully. Rebekah just smiles and kisses him. Stefan smiles as he kisses the girl he loves just as passionately. They separate for breath and Stefan chuckles "he did give me one good thing though" he says getting a confused look from Rebekah. "You" he says simply and Rebekah launches herself towards him kissing him once again.

Stefan would love to cross that last barrier between their relationship but knows he can't until they are married. Mikael decided that he wanted more royalty or power and believed that uniting his family with the Salvatore's would give him just that, so he said that Rebekah and Stefan were to get married once they turned the age of nineteen. Stefan is already that age but Rebekah still needs one more day. They will finally become husband and wife after tomorrow night. But of course that was never able to happen.

That same night the village was quite except for the noises the animals and insects occasionally made when there was yelling which woke everyone up. Stefan right away went to Rebekah to make sure she was okay. 'Come on love" he says and they walk out their hut together. What they see though shocks them both to their cores. There Niklaus sat hugging his legs apologizing continuously while the youngest of the family, Henrik, was on the ground with slash marks all over his body. Rebekah let out a sob and Stefan just held her as he watched Damon, Elijah, Finn, and Kol look at the scene with tears in their eyes too. Stefan hears Esther trying to get the witch of the village to help her bring him up but she said she wouldn't drabble in dark magic.

The siblings along with Stefan and Damon sat at the dinner table trying to come to grips with what happened when Mikael entered with Esther not too far behind and allowed them all to drink wine which was odd because only Finn, Elijah and Damon were allowed to, but they drank none the less. They went their separate ways and Stefan was sitting in a log looking up towards the sky when he felt something pierce his chest. He looks down and sees a sword, he turns his head a little to the side and see Mikael there holding the sword. Stefan doesn't have time to process what just happened because next thing he knows he gets swallowed up by darkness.

Later on Stefan wakes with a gasp and is breathing hard, he looks around him and finds Mikael standing there with a dead villager. Mikael walks up to him grabs him buy the head and demands he drink the blood, but he refuses until Mikael grabs a hold of him and makes him drink. When Stefan finished drinking a felt a rush of power come over him. He drops to his knees as his fangs came out for the first time and sees Mikael just walk out. Stefan gets up and follows him and sees Rebekah getting up as well looking around confused to what happened. It's not long after they find out that they were made immortal and thus the first vampires in the world where born.

 ** _Present_**

Stefan is standing next to his beloved wife of over 1,000 years and is still trying take everything in from this century as Rebekah and himself have been daggered for over 90 years or so. He looks at the little group his brother has come to love like his own and can't help but laugh at his shocked expression. "Oh come on brother don't look so shock" he says. "What are you doing here Stefan?" Damon asks him. Stefan just walks around looking at the little group watching him and Rebekah. "Well the doppelganger is here is she not" he says and makes eye contact with her. He sees her tense up and thinks about making Damon look bad. "I must say brother first Tatia then Katerina and know her" he pauses and smirks when Damon flinches a little.

Before he can continue Elena asks "who's Tatia?" and Stefan lets out a laugh realizing Damon hasn't told her. "Oh come on brother, tell her" Stefan says. Damon stays quite so Rebekah answers instead. "She was the original doppelganger which Damon was in love with" she says. Stefan smirks when he sees the doppelganger stiffen and just glare at his brother. Damon is currently looking anywhere but the girl which amuses Stefan greatly. He makes eye contact with Rebekah and nods. Stefan takes this little distraction and vamps towards Elena before whisking her out of the house before anyone can react.

Stefan stops at a house where magic doesn't work, so no locator spell will work to find the doppelganger. He watches as she looks around a little disorientated from him running her here. She then looks back at Stefan and moves back instantly. Stefan just smirks "oh don't worry sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you" he says making his way towards the bar area. "What do you want from me?' she asks. "Me nothing but my brother on the other hand" he says chuckling. Elena was about to say something else when the door open and someone came in. Elena gasped and Stefan smirked.

"Hello Nik" he says.


End file.
